Wonderful
by Angel Grrl
Summary: A re-post! The system thingy deleted it! SO.....a summary! Draco has problems at home w/ his father....and a song fic to the song


Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic so be kind. It's a songfic, but I sat down and thought about this one, so please review and be as honest as you can! Thanx ever so much!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own "Harry Potter"  
  
P.S. I KNOW I posted this once before.....but something happened and it got deleted....I just like NOW discovered this. Sorry....but REVIEW if ya want!  
  
"Wonderful"  
By: Angel Grrl  
  
I slammed the door of my room shut as soon as I heard them. Why were they always yelling at each other?? I looked around my room and stared at the small photo that was sitting on my dresser drawer. It was a picture of a my father, a rather handsome man whom looked like me...only older, and my mother also beautiful and with a rare smile on her face, and me, sitting inbetween them smiling and waving. I threw the picture across the room. I flopped onto my bed and closed my eyes shut as I felt the familiar sting of tears fill my eyes. I started thinking of what was going on downstairs....my father yelling at the top of his lungs....and my mother probably receiving another bruise. Oh, GOD, how I wished this would all just go away.  
  
I close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them  
  
I want the things I had before  
Like a Quidditch poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again  
  
I hope my mom, and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, Hear them fight  
Say bad words that make me wanna cry  
  
I started to hear the familiar insults start flying...and then I waited for the familiar crack in the air. The infamous crack that signaled the ending of yet another fight. There was nothing I could do...no one I could talk to. The only way I can escape this torture is to just go to sleep....sleep, my only refuge. Whenever I slept...I would always TRY to dream good dreams....but it was hard when your life was pure misery. You had to put up a fake smile for everyone...and hope that no one finds out so they can pity you....then I heard it. CRACK! My father hit my mother. Tears started to fill my tears....my poor mommy. Yes, I do call her Mommy. There's nothing wrong with it! I heard the slamming of the door....my father had left once more...probably to one of his many rich and powerful friends' house to get drunk or something. I heard my door squeak open....and there was my mother...standing there with her eyes full of tears and her face red. I jumped up from my bed and ran to her. She held me and...I still don't understand how...she smiled at me and told me not to worry...and that everything will be wonderful someday...and I can't believe her anymore.  
  
Close my eyes when I go to bed  
Dream of adventures that will make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wondeful someday  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big  
I don't understand how you can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wondeful now  
  
Please don't tell me everything is wondeful now  
  
School has started once more. More time to hide what's really happening. My father has a lot of influence at the school...but it doesn't matter. Then I see my worst enemy....Potter and his gang. I can see Weasley, how I hate him most of all! His family loves him.....and he doesn't have to listen to his mother crying almost every night!!! Then, there's Granger....a very pretty Mud--muggle born witch. I don't know why I say "mudblood"....it's not even a term that I like to use. I guess if I say it enough, my father will believe that I mean it...and will maybe love me. Then, there's Potter....I envy him....his parents did love him....but they were killed....but he doesn't know how it feels! He doesn't know what it's like to be looked up to by everyone and inside you just want to die!! He COULDN'T KNOW! So, I torment them...just so they can feel a small 1/1000 th of what I feel. Sometimes....and you have to promise not to tell!...I pretend that I do live the life of Weasley...or Granger....or even Potter...but that's wishful thinking.  
  
During the day, I'm with my two best friends: Crabbe and Goyle. They both have the iq of a radish between the two of them but they're still there for me. But at night...I miss my mother. I lay in the cold dungeon and huddle underneath my covers and wonder how the others can stand being so cold....I mean, MY GOD! You could catch pneumonia. But you know what?? I actually like going here...my father wanted me to go to Durmstrang......and my mother wanted me close to home. At least, my mother wanted me close. I hope that she's alright. I got a letter from her this morning at breakfast. She told me that things had been resolved with my father and that everything was going to be absolutely wondeful now! I was so tired of being told the same lie! She also told me that she had met a new friend that I might like...incessant babble!! I closed my eyes and I felt the familiar sting. Oh....how I was dreading Christmas.  
  
I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all ok  
I like to laugh so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home  
  
Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday.  
  
Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big  
I just don't understand how   
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wondeful now  
  
I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wondeful now  
  
  
The next morning I wrote a letter back to my mother. I put a simple charm on it...so that she was the only one that can open it. It read:  
  
I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday  
No, no, no, no, no, no  
I don't wanna hear you say  
You both have grown in a different way  
No, no, no, no  
I don't wanna meet your friends  
And I don't wanna start over again  
I just want my life to be the same  
Just like it used to be  
Somedays I hate everything  
I hate everything  
Everyone and everything  
Please don't tell me everything is wondeful now!  
  
PLEASE DON'T TELL ME EVERYTHING IS WONDERFUL NOW!!!!!  
  
  
--Draco  
  
"Life is not perfect....anyone who tells you otherwise is selling something!"  
--Anonymous  
  
  
  
A/N: WELL, that's it! Hope you liked it. My muse is getting more and more into focus! YAY! Anywho.....PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! I know I know....about the letter....but I'm re-posting it! Please review.......thanks!  



End file.
